Excerpts of War
by Fett-spy
Summary: Just a bunch of fights, battles, and wars in the universe of Naruto. Read the first chapter for full details!
1. Introduction

Hey everyone, how's it hangin?! Just popping in real quick with a new project for ya! Seeing as I can't seem to really commit to my other stories at the moment, and i've just been writing short one-shot fights, I figured I'd start publishing them.

BUT!

I don't want them to only be mine. I want them to be yours as well! If you've got a nice little battle/war/fight scene you can't really seem to do anything with, or it doesn't fit with your stories, just give me the word and i'll gladly add it to my **Excerpts of War**.

I'll give you full credit obviously, and if you want i'll make grammatical/small story changes just to buff it up a little! Just for a few extra notes, the one-shots you see in here don't have to strictly be just fighting. Yes, fighting will be a large element of them, but that doesn't mean they'll totally lack a backstory/plot. They may have a little angst, a little romance, a little depression, a little psychoticness, it just depends.

Some may evolve into two-part, trilogy, or multi-series mini stories, like I said, it all depends.

Anyway, like I said, I'll upload the fights/battles I just pop out to here, and if you've got one you'd like to add, i'm more than happy to add it to the collection!

If anybody would like to take any of them and make a story or expand off of the one-shot, just notify me so we can discuss things!


	2. You're going down

**This is a small one-shot I wrote a while back, and published it s/10221534/1/You-re-going-down**

**Enjoy!**

"144." He panted. going back down. 1 day. 1 day left before he fought the biggest fight of his life

"Kid, the odds of you making it into the pros are over 500,000 to 1. Just go ahead and give it up." Naruto's 8th grade teacher, Kakashi Hatake, droned as he read from his porn magazine.

"Just wait til you see me on T.V! I'm gonna be the best, you'll see!" Naruto yelled, fuming as he stormed out of the classroom. Kakashi smirked as he turned the page.

"You've got the heart for it, I'll give you that, but heart can't overtake skill." He thought.

"145."

"Sasuke Uchiha remains the undefeated WBO Light Heavyweight champion! Rock Lee was thought to be the last challenger in this division, only to be cleaned out once more by the current champion. At just 26 years old he's just made his 13th consecutive title defense. With his 37-0 record, dominating all challengers to face him, is there anyone out there who can dethrone this legendary fighter?" The announcer, Genma Shiranui bellowed as Uchiha vs. Lee II had just concluded, with another victory in the raven's favor.

"146."

"You wanna be a boxer, eh? I ain't got time for urchins like yourself, I only train champions." Jiraiya scoffed as he turned to walk away.

"You're looking at one! I'm gonna be the best damn champion the world's ever seen!" A 16 year old blonde shouted back. Jiraiya paused and turned back to him.

"So you think you got what it takes? Tell ya what, take your pick of any of my fighters, " he paused and gestured to the men training around, "and if you can beat one of them, I'll train you." He finished, crossing his arms and staring the boy down. Naruto looked around, before settling his eyes on a man he recognized.

"Him." He pointed out a an extremely toned figure hammering into a 200 pound punching bag. Jiraiya guffawed before wiping a tear from his eye.

"Kid do you even know who that is? Why don't we take anothe-"

"I know exactly who he is. Yahiko Getyumari. 5'11", 190 pounds. South-paw, record of 32-7." Naruto answered hard as he stared the trainer in the eyes. Jiraiya chuckled once more before looking back to the boy.

"Exactly. And how about you? what, 5'7", maybe 150 at most? He'll beat the damn brains outta your head, kid! You know what? I bet you a lifetime membership, paid by ME, that you can't even go 2 rounds with Yahiko." Jiraiya sneered.

Naruto tossed a waver in the trainer's face and stood firm, waiting on an answer. Jiraiya read over the waver to make sure he'd signed the correct places.

"Ya know what- fine, it's your funeral kid. He, nor I, are responsible for anything that happens to you in that ring, you hear me?" Naruto simply nodded before walking towards the ring...

"147."

"Come on Yahiko! Left hook!" Jiraiya roared above the cheers of the gym, running a hand through his long white hair as the kid he'd let into his gym pounded into the former champion. They were in the 8th round, and both fighters were panting, bruised, and bleeding. He'd figured as much would come from the kid, but for the him to push Yahiko in such a manner was jaw dropping to say the least. Here walks in some random homeless kid he'd shooed away time and time again, and he was beating the shit out of a former world champion like a man possessed. He squeezed his eyes shut as the kid ate a huge right hand, followed by a big left haymaker, causing his head to jerk, sending a stream of blood across the ring. Jiraiya's frown only deepened, practically to the point of a scowl as the kid just shook his head, chomped down on his mouthpiece, and waded back in.

"He's like a goddamn piece of iron." Jiraiya muttered, wincing as Yahiko received a brutal kidney shot. The former champion grit his teeth before pouncing toward the boy, unleashing a painful 3-punch combo, leaving his small opponent swaying. Naruto stumbled into the ropes and attempted to regain his bearing as Yahiko began to pound away at his guard. Pushing the large man away, he rushed forward, only to be stopped by a large pair of arms, simultaneous with a bell ring.

"Yo kid, no more, you're gonna end up on the floor!" A deep cheery voice sounded out from behind him. Naruto turned around and his jaw dropped as he came face to face with the current WBO heavyweight champion, Yoshimitsu "Killer B" Kobayashi.

"Alright, alright, i've seen enough. *Sigh* kid, you win." Jiraiya grumbled, his frown deepening as the battered form of the blonde grinned at him.

"148"

"Naruto Uzumaki has just knocked out Neji "The Prodigy" Hyuga!" The boxing announcer Genma Shiranui yelled with a grin, pointing to a 6 foot tall, 175 pounds boxer being held up on the shoulders of his team. He sported more than his fair share of bruises, along with a small cut above his eyebrow, and a cut over one of his cheeks, but you'd would've never known he'd just fought for the #1 Light Heavyweight contender with his exuberant personality.

"149."

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, thank you for joining us tonight on Ringside Talks. I'm your host Kiba Inuzuka, here with former undefeated 6-division champion, the man, the myth, the legend, Mr. Hagoromo"Rikudo Sennin" Otsutsuki! He motioned to a built, fair skinned man with snow white hair, violet eyes, and a necklace with 6 miniature weight belt plates, each engraved with the number of the weight class. The man smiled brightly, giving a brief wave to the crowd.

"Alright, Mr. Otsutsuki, as always it's a pleasure to have you with us." Kiba greeted warmly, flashing his canines. Hagoromo chuckled before shaking his head.

"Why thank you Kiba, it's always a pleasure to be here." He spoke.

"Alright, well we may as well go ahead and get down to business. Uchiha vs. Uzumaki is tomorrow night. We're merely hours away from one of the greatest boxing bouts since Uchiha vs. Senju back in the day. How do you think the fight will fare Hagoromo?" Kiba asked intently, raising an eyebrow as the legendary fighter across form him crossed his hands in his lap before speaking.

"It is a difficult fight to judge, most definitely. On one hand, you've got Sasuke Uchiha. A flawless 48-0 record, 24 of them title defenses, the highest striking accuracy of any boxer in history, excellent at dodging shots, and has phenomenal counter-striking. On the other, we nearly have his polar opposite, Naruto Uzumaki. As well as having his own spotless record of 34-0, 31 of them via knockout, most strikes landed both per minute and overall, as well as a granite chin of practically legendary status. Both fighters have never been knocked down, but that is where the similarities end. See, Sasuke's advantage for this fight lies in his speed and counter punches. His plan for this fight should be to keep Naruto at a range, wait for him to rush in to deliver a barrage, and find an opening to capitalize on. It'd be wise for him to do this quickly as possible as well, because while he has gone the distance a respectable amount of times, he's always shown signs of fatigue if the match is allowed to go far enough." Hagoromo paused, taking a drink of water beside him before continuing.

"Now I am not underplaying his strength or any of his other skills by any means, but if we're completely honest, Naruto Uzumaki's fitness level is borderline insane. His strength, stamina, and endurance are phenomenal to begin with, but the thing that makes him such a feared opponent is how he is able to perform nearly the entire fight as if he were walking in fresh to the first round. Also, while he throws those wrecking balls for fists and nearly knocks his opponents heads off, his speed is still intact, which is rare to see in a boxer with hands as strong as Naruto's. The thing that stands out however, is that he also has the record for most strikes received in a bout and overall." He took another pause, taking another drink from his water, but paused as Kiba filled in for him.

"That statistic is widely regarded as a sort of double-edged sword, wouldn't you agree?" He inquired. Hagoromo nodded, politely letting his host continue.

"It's usually seen that way due to the fact, while yes he has set the record for most strikes received in both a single bout and overall categories, he has broken both of those without ever being knocked out, or even being knocked down. It's a true testament to both his chin and his determination and willpower. However, I do believe that if there is anyone who can find a weakness, it is Sasuke Uchiha. In several of his fights that were thought to be his last as champion, he's always managed to find that one chink in the armor to target." Kiba finished, sitting back as Hagoromo finished up the discussion.

"You're entirely correct Kiba. The way I observe it, Naruto will still have to watch himself and keep himself well-protected throughout the length of the bout. Other than that, it should just be business as usual for the "Blonde Barbarian". What about your thoughts on Uchiha?" Hagoromo asked as he leaned back. Kiba smiled as he let out a deep breath, seeming to ponder the situation.

"It seems to me that what Sasuke will want to do in this case is, like you said earlier, keep him at a range with his jab, and wait for his opportunities to deliver his counter punches and take advantage of any opening he can find. Unless he is 100% confident he can go all 12 rounds at Uzumaki's locomotive pace, he may want to try and end this fight with a fast knockout."

"I couldn't agree more Kiba." Hagoromo obliged.

"Current odds for the fight are going off right now at 5-1 odds in favor of the champion, so if you're a betting man, go ahead and place them while you can! Moving on, next we'll move down to the flyweight category where Konohamaru Sarutobi is set to square off with Udon Kabe."

"150."

"Ladies and gentleman we are LIVE from Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas, Nevada where Sasuke "The Assasin" Uchiha looks to defend himself against #1 contender Naruto "The Blonde Barbarian" Uzumaki!" Genma yelled into the microphone, sending the crowd to their feet in applause. Both fighters stood in their respective corners, Naruto in a pair of orange and black striped shorts, with golden boots with white laces, and Sasuke in a pair of blue and white striped shorts, with navy blue boots with black laces. Sasuke shifted from side to side, staring down his opponent, while Naruto bounced in anticipation, never breaking Sasuke's gaze. Both seemed to just tune out Genma as he announced each of them, simply focusing on their opponent. The referee Gekko Hayate came forward and spoke into the mic, snapping each fighter out of their trance and bringing them back into the fight.

"Alright, Naruto! Are you ready?!" Hayate called, earning a nod from the blonde fighter.

"Sasuke, are you ready?!" Sasuke nodded.

"Alright, let's fight!" Hayate roared. Both fighters proceeded into the center of the ring. Both knew there was no need for a touch of the gloves. There was no sportsmanship or respect in this fight. Both had resentment for one another, Sasuke for what he deemed a 'no-name' like Naruto to even be allowed to challenge a great Uchiha like himself. Naruto because he had something to prove. Seeing as how he had been an orphan at birth, no proper raising, no having everything handed to him, and by training on his own, he had what it took to be a champion. The two men circled for a few minutes before dashing in, one thought shared between them.

_'You're going down.'_


	3. The Shogun I

You could practically _touch_ the energy in the club as the two fighters duked it out inside of the cage as The Glitch Mob's-Nalepa Monday shook the club.

Money was practically being thrown at the betting table, everyone placing their bets on the muscular blonde man as he blocked his opponent, a dark tan man who was attempting to knee him. He deftly blocked a knee and tripped his opponent, roughly landing on top of him. As soon as the two hit the ground, there was nothing but a flurry of fists and splatters of blood. The man on the bottom stood no chance, and was unconscious within a few seconds.

Seemingly satisfied with his carnage, the man on top slowly climbed to his feet, tossing his damp blonde and red streaked hair away form his face, showing the crowd his facial features. He had a tan, whiskered face, a pair of piercing violet eyes, and a fox-like grin that showed off his abnormally long canines, along with an eyebrow piercing. The crowd roared in response as he walked out of the ring, throwing on an orange vest to cover his chiseled abdomen and chest.

"Nice fight boss!" The man's second in command exclaimed with a grin. The man gave a loud laugh before answering him.

"Just your run of the mill thug, thought he was hot shit, needed to get knocked down a few notches. Looks like a Kumo shinobi, drop him off at the lightning border and just hope somebody comes along and takes care of the poor bastard. And a bottle of Solani Shi would hit the spot right about now, don't ya agree Yushin?"

He was about 6'2", the same height as Naruto. He was muscular as well, molded by years of training, club fights, and organization duels. He was heavily tattooed, with a pierced ear, eyebrow, and tongue. His ice blue hair was almost a clone of Naruto's blonde spiky locks, and his eyes were an emerald green.

The man now identified as Yushin grinned maniacally and nodded before striding off to get the sake. Naruto chuckled as he ambled through the crowd and settled down at the VIP lounge, cracking his neck, leaning his head back as he slouched into the cushioned booth, a smirk coming to his face as he observed his club. The energy. The music. The people.

He was the boss. He owned it all.

And it felt _amazing_.

He tapped his foot as the D.J put on Ludacris's-Get Back thumping the club with spine-vibrating bass. His smirk grew into another full blown grin as a person slid into the booth next to him, accompanied by the clinking of glasses.

"One bottle of Solani Shi, and two glasses." Yushin said with his crazy grin as he poured up two glasses. Naruto downed his glass in one go, exhaling softly as the molten hot alcohol made it's way through his body before pooling in his stomach. Try as he might, Yushin just never could obtain his boss's iron digestive system. He exhaled sharply before coughing, eyes almost as red as the neon lasers on the dance floor. Naruto just laughed as he poured another two glasses, chugging his own before pushing the opposing glass to his friend and second-in-command.

Around 2 years after his expulsion for the leaf after the Uchiha retrieval mission, he'd been at a bar in rice country after a day at work when a lean-muscled teenager around his age sat next to him. It was a one in a million scenario. The two just exchanged a few words, ended up having a drawn out conversation that went on well into the wee hours of the morning. Both agreed to meet at the bar each evening after their work. thus their bar-struck friendship evolved into them being the founders of what was possibly the largest black market in the elemental nations.

"Now look heer Naruto. You, areee my besht friend, ya know that?" Yushin slurred heavily, giving him another lopsided grin. Naruto felt the effects of the alcohol washing over him, and simply embraced it. While he was no where near as plastered as his friend, but he was fairly tipsy.

"You're my best friend too dude, now go have some fun, i'll see ya in a few." Naruto said, nudging him off to the cage where two men were brawling. Yushin gave a whoop as he trotted off to the cage. Naruto raised an eyebrow as one of his fellow henchmen strode up to him before bowing.

"Shogun-sama...a ninja team is here to see you." Naruto chuckled before waving him off.

"Deal with 'em like we always do. Leave the bodies in the basement, I'll torch 'em later.

"Hai Shogun-sama. Um, there's one other thing..." The man trailed off uncertainly, gulping as Naruto lowered his shades, violet eyes gazing at him menacingly.

"Which is? You know i'm understanding and all, but i've got a pet peeve about hesitance, spit it out." he said sternly.

"Their from Konoha, Shogun-sama." The man nearly ran as Naruto's eyes flashed red. He got to his feet, staring at the man intently.

"You are sure of this?"

"H-Hai Shogun-sama." he answered truthfully. Naruto gave a quick nod before walking away. As he sifted throughout the throngs of dancers and partygoers, he locked eyes with a few of his men on the upper floor. He gave them a quick couple of hand instructions, walking on as they nodded and began enacting their task.

Naruto leapt up to the balcony overlooking one of the main dance floors. His hawk gaze settled upon the group of ninja as they were subconsciously lead onto the dance floor by both the crowd and his strategically placed henchmen. He felt his blood boil as he saw just who the Konoha ninja were.

***With the Konoha team***

Kakashi's head began pounding as the music constantly assaulted his ears. He really wondered what type of person this self proclaimed "Shogun" was if he resided in a place like this.

One of Jiraiya's spies had finally discovered both where and why the leaf's supplies were dwindling. Turns out their supply caravans were being raided by a local gang. When this was reported, Tsunade simply frowned and sent a few Chunin guards along with the next caravan.

The entire caravan, save one horribly wounded civilian, were slaughtered down to the oxen. Said civilian was sent to Konoha to tell the Hokage what he'd seen. Tsunade was more than sufficiently angered by this point, and sent a few genin teams, 3 Chunin squads, a team of Tokubetsu Jonin and regular Jonin.

Same result. Every last one of them, down to the fresh genin graduates, were killed. Before Tsunade herself could lead the caravans, Jiraiya received a tip not only of who was running the raids, but where he was located.

Which is where Kakashi, and his specially selected team consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Neji and Hinata Hyuga, and Asuma Sarutobi found themselves. Some extravagant club settled on the border between Fire, Rain, and Grass country. He and his team did their best to sift through the crowd, but they were constantly being pushed every which way.

They found themselves on a dance floor when the crowd suddenly shrunk away, replaced by a ring of menacing guards. The Konoha team warily made a guarding circle. Before Kakashi had a chance to speak, a man jumped down in front of them with his back turned. all of them gulped as they felt the sheer aura of power the fabled "Akuma Shogunate" radiated simply standing in front of them. He slowly turned to them, revealing his identity.

Every last one of them felt their blood turn to ice as the piercing violet eyes settled upon them. He reached inside of his vest and produced a pair of gloves with titanium plating the back, knuckles, individual joints, and the sides of them. Neji, Hinata, and Kakashi noticed that they were layered in extremely complex and incomprehensible seals.

"Well, well, well. Look who's in MY club on this beautiful...Yo YUSHIN! What's today?!", He bellowed over the music.

A voice echoed from across the club, the opponents hearing a slurred "thurshday!".

"Thursday evening! Yeah, Thursday evening." Naruto drawled, eyes running over all of them.

"Naruto...what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked in disbelief, flinching as he received a harsh chuckle. Naruto shook his head and grinned as he slowly pulled the gloves on.

"Being beaten as a kid, pushed to the side as your sensei chooses to train some snobby, traitorous little cocksucker, and being banished from your home because you did your JOB," Naruto paused, letting his Killer Intent flare over the the group. Only Kakashi and Asuma managed to remain stoic, while the other Chunin and Jonin began shaking, Kiba vomiting and Sakura's breath hitching. Naruto continued, not acknowledging the ninja team cowering before him.

"it tends to do things to ya. That's why you're looking at him in the flesh and blood, the Akuma Shogunate himself!" He proclaimed with his arms spread and a wide smile.

The Leaf team gulped as they looked at Naruto. The Akuma Shogun was the only S-class civilian on record, known for his brutal taijutsu and destructive ninjutsu, as well as his own personal dreaded ninja art known as the Morph Style.

The Morph Style was Naruto's own personal infusion of his own Bijuu's chakra into his own deadly taijutsu. This allowed him to add in extra arms made of solid chakra, reinforce his blows, cast A-Rank+ ninjutsu almost instantly, no hand signs needed, and overpower even the strongest of opponents with ease. He also created his own gloves out of a special alloy he had designed using the chakra conducting metals mined from Iron Country, and the extremely rare black steel from the mountains of Iwagakure. To top it off, with a little help from Kurama and Yushin, he layered the gloves in several special seals of various uses, increasing their power easily 100 fold.

No one ever knew how truly deadly Naruto's sloppy, randomly produced on-the-fly taijutsu could be, but it was the fact that it was the only of it's kind. Neither Kakashi, Itachi, or Sasuke would admit it, but even with fully matured Sharingans, The way Naruto's taijutsu simply had no basis or formal katas, and that he simply fought off the top of his head, made it very frustrating to block and counter strike against him.

"But anyway, talk is cheap. Why don't we have a little fun?" He asked, grinning and cocking his head. Firing off a few seals, he slammed his hands to the ground, bring up a set of red cages that bound each individual member of the team. He tapped his finger on his chin in mock thought as he looked over each leaf shinobi, before snapping. The cage around Sakura released, and she shakily stood her ground against her former teammate. The two remained motinoless for a minute before Naruto spoke up.

"Well? Watcha waitin' on ya harlot?!" He barked. Sakura took a deep breath before rushing forward with her teeth bared. She thrust forward with a strong right cross, only to be laid out on her back groaning in pain in mere seconds.

Everyone except Kakashi and the Hyuga siblings gasped.

The three special-eyed shinobi gulped as they replayed the scene in their head.

As Sakura punched, Naruto ducked low and spun to his left, driving his left elbow into her gut. Without missing a beat, he grasped her wrist with his left arm and jerked as he drove his right arm into her ribcage, causing her ribs to break and her shoulder socket to shatter from the sheer force of the pull. He then wrapped his right arm around her neck and shoulder tossed her into the floor.

Hard.

They could see a multitude of broken bones within the pinkette's body, and even wth her own medical prowess, and that of Tsunade's, her recuperation would take a very long time.

Naruto looked down at the whimpering form of his former teammate and placed a sneaker to her throat before leaning down closer to her face.

"Any last words, you pink-headed skank?" he quipped.

Tears flowed down her face as she choked out a response.

"What was that? Speak up for me." He hissed.

"P-please Naruto, have m-m-mercy." she cried. Naruto stared at her before bursting into a fit of laughter. He threw his head back and laughed, letting it echo throughout the music-filled club. He simply flexed his leg, and a sickening sound resonated. It sounded like a horrid combination between a bone breaking and an organ being squashed. The Konoha team looked wide-eyed as Sakura's eyes rolled into the back of her head, a tiny choked breath escaping her flattened throat.

The blonde removed his foot from Sakura's crushed neck, and cracked his back, looking back at his caged infiltrators. He flashed his foxy grin before asking.

"So...who's next?"

**To be continued...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one, took me about three days, and I think I'll just do chronological fights or something of the sort. Anyway, ciao!**

**-Fett-spy**


End file.
